15 years ago
by Evanishing Rose
Summary: 15 yrs ago something happened between B and N. Now 15 yrs later B is with C, have a daughter named Naomi and N has a son named Alex. Alex and Naomi start dating. Will they figure out the dirt between their parents, will their love survive their parents?
1. Chapter 1

"Well Ms. Waldorf your daughter has been skipping classes for over a week. She has been caught with Alexander Archibald on numerous accounts. If Naomi is serious about going to college than this isn't the road she should be going down. Any more incidents I might have to consider expelling Naomi." Said Mrs. M.

"Thank you Mrs. M. I'll talk to Naomi. Goodbye." Said Blair. Getting up from her chair and walk towards the door.

"Goodbye Ms. Waldorf. Mr. Archibald can you come in please?" said Mrs. M. Blair flinched at the name Archibald. Then Nate walked in the door. His eyes connected with hers.

"Huh." Said Blair quickening her step. She went to get her daughter out of the hall. When she found Naomi she was making out with Alexander Archibald. "Naomi Roselle Waldorf stop that this instant." Her voice angry that her daughter was sucking face with her ex-boyfriend's son, the children quickly separated.

"Sorry mom." Said Naomi fixing her shirt and skirt. Then Alex was fixing his shirt and tie. He hopped out of the chair and said,

"Sorry Ms. Waldorf." And ran into the office. Blair looked at her daughter and dragged her back into the office.

"Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald come here now." Said Blair voice full of anger. He was so surprised to even hear Blair talking to him he excused himself and his son. Blair stood in the hallway with her hands on her hips.

"What is it Blair?" said Nate. Looking at his son. Alex wouldn't look in his father's eyes so something was up. "Alex what did you do?"

"I was just kissing my girlfriend?" said Alex.

" Who's your girlfriend?" said Nate looking at Blair's daughter. "Blair's daughter is your girlfriend?" his son shook his head yes. "And were you just kissing her or were you making out?" said Nate. He knew his son was an exact replica of him so he knew they probably weren't just kissing.

"A little more than kissing dad." Said his son looking embarrassed.

"Well like father like son hey Blair." Trying to lighten the mode and get the daggers out of her eyes directed at him and his son.

"Uncanny resemblance." Said Blair her voice fueled by anger and sarcasm. "Come on Naomi we are leaving." Said Blair.

"Wait B can we talk?" asked Nate.

"You had your chance to talk to me 15 years ago now it's too late. Come on Naomi lets go." Said Blair. She pulled her daughter out of the hallway and to Barneys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ok well I just wanted to tell you that if you are a Teen Titans fan that you need to read ****XxMickey-luv-uxX's stories. I've helped edit/ write her collaboration story (written with Sparkelybluelemon) Competiton (I know it's spelled wrong and I called her out on it but that's the title x/). I'm just trying to get the word out for her. So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE her story it's really good and I'm not just saying that cause I have a part in it. **

After shopping for hours Blair dropped Naomi off at Serena's house. Serena had 3 children. A girl 12 years old just like Naomi named Gabrielle. Twins named Carson Seraphina and Brenton Aaron. The twins were 14. Blair drove home. Serena would drop off Naomi after awhile.

"Chuck are you home?" said Blair.

"Back here Blairbear." Said Chuck. Blair followed Chuck's voice to their bedroom. He was lying on the bed watching TV. Blair looked at the TV. She frowned can't he watch something that's not worse than NC-17. Come on some of the shows he watches were enough for you to never have kids or fool around.

"Bass can you turn off the porno for a little? It's going to make me nauseous." She said laying her head on his chest.

"What you want to make some of our own?" said Chuck his eyebrows lifting suggestively.

"No I'm in a bad mood. I had to go to Constance to talk to Ms. M about Naomi and when I was done Nate came in and then the worst part, Naomi was sucking face with Nate's son. Then I just had to confront him and he brought up it again." Blair said. She saw Chuck tense at the mention of…. It. But he said nothing. He just held Blair close until Naomi came into the apartment, went to her room, then came to their door and said she was going out. Then Chuck got up.

"Naomi Roselle Waldorf you are not going out young lady." Chuck said coming out the room. "I get calls form your school too and I know you have skipped numerous times, _and _been caught with Nathaniel Archibald's son for god sakes. What are you bloody thinking? We've told you countless times to stay away from the Archibald's and then you do this?" said Chuck stopping to take a deep breath before his anger got the best of him.

"Your father and I are seriously considering putting you into a different school." Said Blair her voice getting cold and hard towards her daughter, and her eyes becoming blue, fiery ice. Naomi shrank back away from her parents. They were REALLY pissed at her and they weren't kidding around. Naomi has been the queen of the Upper East Side since she started at Constance in Pre-K just like her mother. Naomi knew her mother would NEVER jeopardize her, dad, or Naomi's social position unless she was dead up.

"Mére I'm sorry. I just don't get why you two hate Alex so much he's a really sweet guy once you get to know him."

"Oh I think I know him well enough. I know his father is a backstabbing, two timing, and two-faced jerk. I know his mom is some random slut from the lower west side that he dumped right after Alex was born."

That was the final straw for Naomi. Even though she came from good breeding and class she hated it when people in her social class demeaned and demoralized people of a lower class. So what if Alex's mom wasn't from an old money family that's been in high class New York society for generations. Does it really matter if his mom is just some random low class person, she's still a person.

"Mom does it really even matter? I mean really so what if his mom isn't old money she's still a person of this earth who shouldn't be demeaned like you're doing now. And Alex is a really sweet guy, he's cute, makes me laugh, is down to earth even though his dad is Nate Archibald, and he's a lot more sincere than half of the guys from old money families." Chuck groan in exasperation.

"Jesus if we wanted a hippy for a daughter we would have named you Moonlyght Rayne and would be living in San Francisco preaching about violence in the middle east or some cockamamie bull crap like that." He piched the bridge of his nose and walked towards the wet bar situated in the corner of the room. "I need a drink and very, very, very stiff drink." He started to make his. "Blair do you want anything?" She shook her head no.

"Naomi you don't know what he did to me when I was younger. You can never even fathom the emotional turmoil he put me though, god if it hadn't been for your father I have no clue where I would be right now. But I do know I wouldn't be the head of one of the most prestigious designing labels in the world. My line is mentioned right up there with Prada and Gucci." She pulled her daughter close. "I don't ever want you to go through what I went through with Nate. I would rather be bankrupt and living on the streets than you even have to dream up what I went through."

Ok now Naomi felt bad she knew her parents were just trying to help but they can't tell her who to fall in love with. But hearing all that pain in Blair's voice made Naomi decide.

"Mom I'm…"

** cliffies are so much fun to right but not to read. Well until next time when ever that is! Bye bye people! Maybe hasta luego! ****Adios! ****So long farewell, auf weidersehen adieu, Adieu, adieu, to you and you and you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE GO READ MY STORY CDS. IT'S FOR THR1TEEN R3ASONS AND IF YOU'VE READ THE BOOK GO READ THE STORIES. WOW 2 UPDATES IN 1 DAY I MUST SICK! LOL XP.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom I'm sorry. I promise to stay away from him." Naomi said hugging her mother. Blair hugged her daughter back.

"Ok dear I'm sorry for blowing up at you. I just would die if the same happened to you. Remember the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." She released her daughter, and Naomi walked out of the house. Like hell she wasn't going to see Alex. She caught a taxi and went to their scheduled meeting spot, Iggy's. She got out and walked in.

This bar was not an establishment that any respectable Upper East Sider would venture into, even on accident. That was the exact reason Naomi and Alex chose this for their meeting spot. She walked in and looked around the bar. Her eyes scanned the room until she found Alex sitting by himself at a booth. She smiled and walked over to her boyfriend. She slid into the bar as Alex slid his arm around her waist.

"Hey babe." He said kissing her neck. She leaned into his touch and said into his ear,

"Hey baby. How are you?"

"Better now that you're here." He murmured as he kissed up her neck to her ear. The great thing about this bar was the privacy. Enough money slid to the manager would keep him from kicking out the two kids trying to touch each other's small intestines. Naomi giggled as Alex's hand went from her waist to her hip.

"Baby. I need to ask you something." Naomi said pulling away. Alex groaned at getting cockblocked by his girlfriend but he said,

"What's up?" he took a sip of his scotch on the rocks and looked at her.

"Do you know why our parents hate each other so much? I mean they should be happy that we aren't dating, ugh the horror, middle class people." She took a sip of her drink.

"I only know part of the story, but I'll tell you what I know. Ok so back in high school our parents dated. They were like the powerhouse couple, they had the looks, the money, everything. Then we all know what went down, Serena came back, and shit ensued. And we both know how my dad went out to sea. It turns out he took Blair with him. Something happened while they were out there and the second they came back, she left my dad for yours. My dad hooked up with some girl from the Hampton, they got married while she was pregnant with me, and she died in childbirth. You were born a few months before me. That's all I know." Alex finished and threw back the rest of his drink. Naomi sat there silently for a few minutes.

"What do you think happened over there?" she asked Alex.

"Maybe my dad cheated, maybe she cheated, or maybe they fell out of love, who knows. And does it really matter? It's all in the past."

"Yes it does matter, whatever happened between our parents is what's keeping our parents from letting us be together." Alex's eyes widened in surprise.

"Holy fuck, you're right. If we knew what happened and tried to fix our parent's relationship, then we would be able to be together."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. Alex pulled her close and planted a kiss on her lips, with a resounding pop.

"I knew you were a genius babe. Let's go." He said pulling her from the booth, and tossing a crumpled handful of bills on the table. As Alex pulled her out of the bar by her hand she asked,

"Where are we going Alex, I have to be home by ten." She looked at her watch. It was already eight- forty five.

"To the three people that would know what happened."

"Who are they?" He stopped and smiled at her.

"Serena, **Dorota, and the one and only Gossip Girl." **


End file.
